


Just a Little Cliche

by Lilacs_and_the_sea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends to Lovers, Cliche, College, Cute, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Matsukawa Issei, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa loves skincare, Only One Bed, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, Requited Love, Sleeping Together, Volleyball, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacs_and_the_sea/pseuds/Lilacs_and_the_sea
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa are staying in a hotel for a volleyball competition. But there's only one bed
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 212





	Just a Little Cliche

**Author's Note:**

> Just iwaoi fluff

Oikawa and Iwaizumi exchange a look. The only room left in the hotel has only one bed. And they ran out of spare mattresses, because of course they did. The volleyball tournament led to them being overbooked so now they have no choice, but to share a room. It's not like they haven't before. Growing up, they'd sleep over at each others' houses so much their parents got more used to two heads peeking out from under the blankets than one. But that was before sharing a bed meant something more. That was before he fell for him. And so he is now completely and utterly fucked, forced to fall asleep next to the man he loves more than he should. 

They agree to the room, because if they didn't their coach would kick their asses. Oikawa leads the way, Iwaizumi following behind with both of their suitcases in tow. If you asked him why he's dragging both, he honestly wouldn't be able to say. Sometimes Oikawa just talks his way in and out of things so fast he's lost trying to follow. It's a lot rarer now than when they were kids, but Oikawa knows just how to charm him into doing his bidding when he really wants to. Mostly, when he tries Iwaizumi just slaps the back of his head. But when he's tired and weaker to the way Oikawa's eyes shine when he talks about volleyball? All bets are off. So here he is, dragging two suitcases up 3 flights of stairs because the elevator broke and Oikawa claimed his knee was acting up. They finally reach their door, much to the relief of the older. His friend opens the door for him, and once the suitcases are settled, he flops face first into the mattress. The only mattress he slowly remembers. He flips over to see Oikawa staring down at him with a grin. "I kick in my sleep, you know," he says. Iwaizumi groans. "How could I not know, the last time we slept together I ended up on the floor." Oikawa snorts at the memory before heading to the bathroom to get ready.

He's halfway through his 8 step skin care routine, Iwaizumi notes as he joins him. He had changed into his pajama bottoms and a tank top, and was almost ready for bed. While his setter pats in his serums, he brushes his teeth and washes his face. And when Oikawa is distracted by a new freckle he got from the summer sun, he steals some of his friend's expensive moisturizer. Before he can notice the missing lotion, Iwaizumi crawls into the soon to be shared bed. He's breathing a little faster than normal, and his mind is racing.

Oikawa soon crawls in beside him, shutting off the remaining light so they're side by side in the dark. 

"Do you remember when we did this as kids? And our parents would come yell at us when we wouldn't stop talking," Oikawa says into the darkness. Iwaizumi laughs, relaxing. This is his best friend. He knows him. Being in love doesn't change anything, even if it feels like his chest is too small whenever Oikawa smiles at him. As they keep talking, they slowly get closer and closer until they're on their sides, legs tangled together between them. "Why did we stop having sleepovers, anyway?" Oikawa wonders quietly into the dark. 

It makes Iwaizumi's heart squeeze. He was the reason. He couldn't handle spending so much time with someone he's in love with, someone who will never love him back. It was around the start of college actually. Up until then they'd fall asleep together after practice, sprawled across each other in a dark room. But when he fell in love, college started. It was easier to get out of sleepovers when they both have such small dorms anyway. But its been 4 months since then, and he couldn't get out of this.

"I don't know Oikawa. I really don't." They stay silent for a couple minutes before the other speaks up. "Was..was it me? Did I scare you off when I confessed?" Oikawa asks, sounding unsure. Iwaizumi blinks. "When you. When. Wait what? When you confessed?" Oikawa makes a confused sound. "You don't remember? Seriously Iwa-chan? After practice we got dinner and I told you I loved you." 

Iwaizumi thinks back. He remembers getting dinner. He remembers the way his eyes sparkled as they walked back home together, twinkling under the moonlight. But he doesn't remember a love confession. "How did you confess? I don't remember that like...at all?" Oikawa groans. "Matsu said it was too subtle. When you were paying I hugged you from behind and said "I love you Iwa!" and you didn't say anything! Then we walked home, remember?" Now it's Iwaizumi's turn to groan. 

"You dumbass! You say I love you to whoever pays for the meal! For fucks sake," he complains. He can feel Oikawa pout even in complete darkness. "So mean Iwa-chan…" he says.

A couple seconds later he asks in a shy voice, "would you have said you liked me if I had confessed properly?" Iwaizumi doesn't think before responding. "No, I don't think I would have." He can feel the shift of blankets as Oikawa rolls away. "Oh..I'm sorry then," he says, uncharacteristically sincere and sad. But before the setter can overthink, Iwaizumi follows after him and wraps around him. "I wouldn't have been able to talk for a full 10 minutes because of how beautiful you looked that night. Then I would have told you about how when you're talking about aliens, I want to drown in your eyes. How your sets are the only ones I ever want to hit. But mostly about how I am so in love with you, Tooru." He hears a sniffle, and immediately starts to panic before his love turns around and hides his face in his neck. "Fuck you Hajime! You almost gave me a heart attack, can't believe you." Iwaizumi just smiles and hugs his body close to him. 

Oikawa looks up when his heart rate has slowed down to a regular pace. "I love you too you know. Even though you snitched when I stole my mom's cookies." "We were 10!" "My heart never forgot, Iwa-chan," Oikawa says haughtily.

You know what? I don't love you. Get out."

"Meanie!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u liked it!


End file.
